dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of an Artist
Heart of an Artist is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of the album of the same name which was remade as part of Heart of an Artist Reignite. Lyrics You place your cards on the desk, but they rip it up in your face They take you like a remote and control your fate You can't take it and the heat starts to tackle your heart But they don't care about the source they just want you to fall apart So stand up let them know how you really feel How can they push if they don't know how to take the steel? As you rise from your heels and they leave Just say go away! I don't fucking need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores Take the cuffs off and breathe new life Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive But the enemy began to ignite The rage written on the wall (they were burning) They cant stop me when I crawl (now I'm running) This is the heart of an artist You give them art made of gold, but they slice it down with embrace They take it back to their hive and eradicate You feel beaten when they shriek so you break down and cry But they will fight because they use and abuse you from the start So stand up Let them know you will not be swayed How can they know how you feel When they don't appreciate? As you rise from your heels and they leave Just say go away I don't fucking need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores Take the cuffs off and breathe new life Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive But the enemy began to ignite The rage written on the wall (they were burning) They cant stop me when I crawl (now I'm running) This is the heart of an artist Hold on, onto your heart Don't let them take it from you! Just reignite, what was your thrive (show them that you're alive!) In my heart I grieve For the artist I believe to be sent down from the sky Only to be met with shadows they're hidden in the meadows Poisoning all of the rye maybe we can meet in the middle Enough with the riddles, treat them as they would treat you They came to help your souls deliver a smile through the tolls Isn't that what you would do? I don't fucking need you anymore, wave goodbye to the chores Take the cuffs off and breathe new life Take it from the men who denied as they tried to survive But the enemy began to ignite I can taste the charge from the core So we shout fuck them all Make them know that you're not pushed around Let them know you are divine Keep a kind state of mind and speak it through the art of sound The rage written on the wall (they were burning) They cant stop me when I crawl (now I'm running) This is the heart of an artist